


Photograph

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic, if you ship it okay, in this fic - Freeform, luke and arzaylea dating is management, sort of, thats a cool tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//We keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, and time's forever frozen in stone.//</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Even after all these years, after everything that Michael's done, Luke still puts up with it. And carries that damn photograph around all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> #mukeaf In the fic Luke and Arzaylea's relationship is fake and she's kinda a bitch. I personaly think she's super hot, but I don't necessarily ship them. If you do, that's perfectly fine.
> 
> LETS GOOOOOOO MAJOR MUKE FLUFF (Check Yes Juliet came on while I was writing this. Pandora is muke af)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THESE LYRICS ARE MINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL SONG WRITERS, I IN NO WAY OWN THIS SONG. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ED SHEERAN.

*****

The first time that Michael realized he had feelings for Luke was in year 9.

He was watching the blonde from across the room, mentally going over the things he hated about him. From the stupid fringe, to the totally not at all beautiful eyes, to the mile-long legs, to the adorable nose, to the amazing laugh, to the-

_Wait, what?_

This was Luke Hemmings, he had thought. The boy he hated. But as he looked at the boy's concentrated expression as he leaned over the acoustic guitar, he knew that he didn't hate Luke as much as he let on..

However, Michael's more stubborn than a mule, and absolutely despises change, so he pushes the feelings aside as if they're not there. 

The first time Michael gets jealous is the summer before year 10.

Calum had apparently took it upon himself to befriend Luke, and they were inseparable ever since. Calum had been Michael's best friend for years, and call him an attention whore, but he hated being ignored or rejected. But as he stares with jealously at Luke and Calum cuddling on the couch next to him, he finds himself not being jealous of Luke.

He's jealous of Calum.

Those feelings are back, and they're scary as hell.

The second time Michael gets jealous is during year 10.

He and Luke had become best friends (the blonde had been extremely forgiving, bless him), and Michael felt those scary feelings starting to come back. It also didn't help that it seemed that Luke had made it his mission to make Michael jealous. Because he went and got himself a girlfriend.

It's not that Aleisha wasn't a lovely girl, because she was. She was just dating Luke and Michael had a problem with that.

And you do not want to have a problem with Michael Clifford.

Whenever Luke talked about this girl, Michael would make a sassy comment (missing the way Luke would smirk triumphantly before defending her weakly). Those feelings were really coming back, and it was really fucking scary

_._

*****

Now, looking back on those memories, Michael wonders why he was so scared in the first place. To everyone else, it was obvious that Luke reciprocated those 'scary feelings'.

They have a lot of photos.

Seriously, his mom has a problem.

There's one from when they're 15; all awkward fringes and even more awkward smiles. When they were 17; which was a little less awkward, but still enough to make all of them cringe, especially Luke. ("I look like a baby!") And the most recent ones, with all of Michael's fond stares and Luke's even fonder smiles. The ones where their moms had been spying on them like creepers and caught them in mid-kiss. And Michael's absolute favorite, that Christmas where he had gotten Luke that album he had wanted for Christmas and Luke kissed him on the cheek; causing Michael to smile so big his eyes scrunched up. That was the one Luke carried everywhere, no matter what the circumstances.

*****

Michael hated Calum.

And Ashton.

Here Michael was, sick in bed, suffering from a fatal illness that was not for the faint of heart (he is _not_ being melodramatic). But no, 'Cashton', the greatest friends in the world, just had to steal Luke away. And apparently, Michael getting terribly under the weather wasn't enough to make him stay.

 _"It's just a cold, Mikey."_ Calum had said with his oh-so-famous sass.  _"It's also 'just a knife' in the kitchen, Calum, but it can still kill you."_ Michael had intelligently responded. Then Calum had rolled his eyes and Luke had laughed and kissed Michael's forehead, telling him he would be back soon.Michael had whined like the mature 19 year old he is and Luke had laughed again and gave Michael a lingering kiss on the lips (to which Ashton had 'aww'ed like a teenage Tumblr girl and Calum had gagged).

And Michael saw the picture in Luke's back pocket as the blonde walked out with a cute wave.

He really loved Luke.

He just hated Calum and Ashton, so.

***** 

Luke was crying. And Michael hated it. Those beautiful blue eyes should never be filled with tears.

"I'm an awful boyfriend." Luke sobs into Michael's chest. "I mean, I still made out with her even though I knew you were on stage, _right there._ " He says and Michael shakes his head. "No, Lukey, it wasn't your fault. You know that management-" "I hate them. I want to be with you, in public, why can't I do that?"

"I love you so much." Michael says after a little while, and Luke looks up at him, his blue eyes wide. He shakes his head. "No, you can't. I'm terrible. I'm pretending to be with another-" "I don't care about that. I love you, Luke Hemmings. No matter what happens, always remember that." Michael says and the blonde nods, smiling a little. "I love you too, Michael Clifford."

"Of course you do, everyone does."

"I don't think Arzaylea's such a fan."

"Only because she's not the one seeing your fine ass every night."

 

*****

A year later; their second tour, more sold-out arenas, more maturity, more immaturity. Contradictory, but true. They had all gotten older, that's for damn sure, but they were still 16 at heart.

And Luke and Michael.

They were the band's power couple (after a unanimous vote by Calum and Ashton). Ashton was practically their number one fangirl, and Calum pretended that their relationship wasn't as sweet as the amount of candy given out on Halloween. A good mix, really.

Luke still carried the picture around. Michael was still just as flattered as he had been on day one. That picture was a symbol of their love, what they had from the moment they laid eyes on each other. They both knew that, very well.

Nothing could stop their love.

*****

Michael hated Arzaylea. Like, actually hated.

Usually, when management forces a girlfriend on you, that girlfriend does her best to ignore you when you're not in public. But not Arzaylea, oh no. She was always around Luke, clinging to his side and telling him what to do. And Luke's just an innocent penguin, so. Michael was this close to going all Louis Tomlinson on her, and Calum and Ashton knew that. Why couldn't Arzaylea just accept the fact that Luke was gay?

"Lukey, can you get me a glass of water?"

"Don't tell him what to do." Michael says, sending her a glare. "Excuse me?" She retorts, giving him a shocked look. "You heard me. Stop telling him what to do, stop controlling him, he's not your boyfriend." Michael replies more confidently. "According to the contract, he-"

"A contract means nothing compared to what two people actually feel for each other."

Luke send him a thankful look and Michael nearly swoons. "Fine," Arzaylea says, standing up. "I'm leaving." No one acknowledges her, except for Ashton who mutters 'see ya' quietly. He's just too polite.

When the door closes, Luke climbs into Michael's lap, hugging his neck. "I love you, and no contract can change that." He says, looking into his boyfriend's bright green eyes. "I love you, too." Michael responds with a smile before pressing their lips together.

 

*****

It wasn't their first fight, but it was the worst. They had both said some things they shouldn't have, and Luke had stormed out with tears in his eyes.

But he still had that damn picture in his pocket.

Michael remembers how he was so mad after Luke walked out that he broke a lamp. He remembers the shards piercing his hands, but not having the energy to care.

He remembers Luke coming back an hour later.

The blonde boy immediately noticed his hand, and went off to get supplies to tend to it. He had wordlessly removed the shards and bandaged up Michael's hand, pressing a kiss to the bandage before speaking.

"I love you."

And Michael remembers breaking down crying because he didn't _deserve_ Luke. He didn't deserve Luke because Luke was perfect; beautiful, nice, friendly, and just... _perfect._  Then Luke had pulled him close, whispering soft ' _I love you_ 's in Michael's ear until the boy had calmed down enough to say it back. 

Luke had taken out the picture again, and Michael knew that they were still going strong.

 

*****

"I almost forgot he gave me this."

Is what Luke said when he picked up a plain silver locket the next night. Michael hummed questioningly from the the bed and Luke walked over to him, showing him the necklace.

"Jack. Got me it for my 16th birthday. He said he would've gotten me a heart one but that 'seemed like incest'." The blonde replied, sitting down next to Michael. Michael probably laughed too hard at that, because Jack was fucking hilarious. And really hot.

"You should put a picture of my dick in there. It'll be hot." Michael joked and Luke giggled. "Tempting, but a little risky. What if my mom found it? She'd forbid me from ever speaking to you again." The older boy pretended to think that over in his head before laughing.

"No, actually, I think I like this one better." Luke said, pulling the picture out of his pocket, the one from Christmas. Michael hooked his head over Luke's shoulder, smiling. "I like that one, too."

Then they kissed, and Michael still got those butterflies in his stomach.

*****

"The contract is almost over. Then you two are done." Luke sighs, nodding at his boyfriend's words. "I hate this. Every time I go out with her, kiss her, let her touch me...I just feel like I'm hurting you." Michael shakes his head immediately.

"Luke, I'm not gonna lie to you. It does hurt, but that's okay, because I know that you don't mean any of it."

Luke smiles a little, leaning his head on Michael's chest. "I love you." He says, fiddling with the locket around his neck.

"To the moon and back." Michael agrees.

 

*****

Today was the day. 

When Michael and Luke could finally be together, no fake girlfriends interfering. Luke had left to go to the restaurant a half hour ago to stage their breakup. And Michael couldn't be happier.

He remembers when they went to London for the first time, when he and Luke went out to eat, when it started to rain so they had to wait for their driver. He remembers when they had gone in a telephone booth for shelter, how Michael he had pushed Luke against on of the walls and had kissed him fiercely, the blonde's fingers messing up his wet hair.

He's pulled out his daydream by his phone ringing. He accepts the call. "I did it. I'll be home in a few minutes, wait for me." Luke says, and Michael knows he's holding the locket. "I love you." Michael says, smiling.

"To the moon and back." Luke agrees.

 

 

_fin_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay
> 
> Requests for boyxboy 1d or 5sos songfics are open! I have a bunch prewritten but still, they're very appreciated :) comment the song with th epairing you want and maybe a brief descroption if you want the fic to go a certain way. Thank you!
> 
> -Gracie XXX


End file.
